Alexros alex (oc) x tavros ship
by Alex-fanfiction345
Summary: Tavros and alex try to make out without no one knowing however dave walks in on them and things dont turn out as exspected
1. Make out ? ( chapter 1)

Tavros walks into Alex's room unaware that Alex was sleeping in his bed and looked at him he then smiled but before he left he felt a hand grab his own and Alex pulled tavros towards him face up close and said " why don't we stay together and have some fun" Tavros was confused at first but suddenly Alex started to lick Tavros's cheek he went a bright pink. But pulled back and said " wait. We are both boys right" alex nodded his head tavros continued by saying " then how will it work". Alex pondered the question and said " if it doesn't work one way what about the other way" tavros got onto Alex's bed and Alex soon followed Alex said " hold on before we start how about we make out ". Tavros agreed then Alex's mouth meat Tavros mouth their tongues wrapped around each other like snakes coiling up on its prey ready to strike. Alex pulled away saliva dripping from both there mouth's suddenly. Dave strider walked into the room " wait Dave it's not what it looks like " alex then said. Alex tried to get up but his leg got trapped in his bed and fell onto the floor with a thud Dave left the room. Tavros got up and said " well Dave is probably gonna tell everyone about this " alex with his face in his hands said " I know I know" then they heard John eggbert call them both down for dinner. Then the both went downstairs they sat down at the dining table and what did they see they saw Dave telling the others about what happened. Then kanya sat down and said " so Dave said that you two got into some interesting activities am I correct?" tavros facepalmed and Alex's head hit the table with a thump

And both said " this wasn't supposed to happen ".


	2. Chapter 2 Tight shifts

Tavros thought to himself about yesterday and how he should of gotten a better job compared to working at a computer shop. Suddenly Dave walked in he was talking to someone but tavros couldn't see who he was talking to then Alex walked in he was holding what remained of his phone after it malfunctioned and exsploded he was then told by Dave to head over to tavros desk and write out some forms. alex walked to tavros desk tavros then said " just fill out the forms with name address and other info " alex did so and filled out the forms as alex was about to leave he looked at tavros and said "meet me at the coffee shop down the road this afternoon I just wanna chat" tavros nodded then when alex left Dave said " you totally have red feelings for him" tavros said " yes I do but why did you tell everyone " Dave replied with " I couldn't help it I just had to " tavros then said sarcastically " you don't say "


	3. Chapter 3 dream meet up

Tavros and Dave where walking down the road and where heading towards the coffee shop where alex said to meet tavros

Dave said " well good luck on your date " tavros replied with " sure I know you're teasing me " Dave said farewell before heading home tavros walked into the coffee shop alex said " oh tavros I didn't know you would come ". " yeah I just thought about And then I wanted to come so I did" tavros said suddenly Alex pulled tavros up close but before there mouths mett. " aaaaaaaaaaah " tavros screamed oh it was a dream but it was so real tavros though to himself suddenly a buzzing came from his phone it was alex.


	4. Chapter 4 text message

Tavros woke up once again to the sound of his phone buzzing alex was trying to text him tavros read the text message.it said " hey tavros uh I just wanna say this but I have red feelings for you and I want to make you mine " tavros went a bright pink and screamed loud then before meanwhile Alex heard tavros scream and said "some one is a wake that should keep him up for a while " then Alex fell asleep. Jade burst into tavros's room and said " tavros if you cannot sleep get out " tavros said " but this is my own dorm " jade dragged tavros to the front door and said " stay out until tomorrow morning " and with that tavros was kicked out of his own dorm


	5. Daves dorm ( chapter 5)

Tavros walked all the way over to Alex's dorm And ringed the door bell Dave opened the door " oh Dave uh fancy meeting you here " alex said "this is my dorm and before you ask yes Alex is in he told me to tell you that he is working on a science project or something like that so uh yh come in " tavros walked into Daves dorm

" so tavros why are you here " Dave questioned but just as tavros was gong to awnser Dave's question alex shouted to Dave " Dave is tavros here yet ". "Yes he is" Dave said Dave looked at tavros and said " good luck you'll need it "


	6. Pure fun Chapter 6

Tavros walked into Alex's room " so you made it in time " alex said " I was kicked out of my own dorm again " tavros replies

"So" alex says " want to really have some fun " tavros nodded and got onto Alex's bed and alex followed

Meanwhile jade burst into Daves dorm and said "dave where is alex I need to give him his homework back for that maths exam that's coming up tomorrow " Daves bottom lip quiverd what was he going to say he couldn't just lie to one of his friends he then said " just give it to me I can give it to him " jade on the other hand was not in the mood for this and said " just let me see Alex " Dave should've stopped jade as she ran upstairs and was heading to Alex's room Dave shouted " jade stop " but jade burst into the room and what did she see before her alex and tavros making out top less jade slowly closed the door and ran out of the dorm into the night . Tavros was confused as to what happened since he had his eyes shut but Alex explained what happened


	7. School prom chapter 7 final chapter

Alex woke up it was the school prom and he and tavros where invited Alex got his best suit on and walked over to where the prom was being held Alex saw tavros talking to jade and Dave tavros walked up to Alex and gave a thumbs up to Dave dave smiled back jade then said may we dance Dave nodded the prom went on until midnight Dave and jade said goodbye to Alex and tavros as they left Alex. And tavros started to walk home until some fireworks went off alex said tavros do you love me tavros said I love you alex and they kissed just as the last fireworks went off

The end


End file.
